Today Was a Fairytale
by tomboy2012
Summary: Olivia comes from a respectible family and is about to celebrate her sixteenth birthday so that she can marry someone who will get her family closer to the throne. Wen is new to this land and is just learning how it works.
1. Chapter 1

**This actually came from an idea that my friend Nikki gave me. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth**

**Olivia POV**

Sometimes….. No, it wasn't it even sometimes anymore; I hated living in our little village. There was nothing to do at all. The only joy that I got was from my friends, Mohini and Charles, who we called Charlie. I had to sneak around to see them most of the time, because my father did not approve of my friends, or the idea of me having any friends outside of the most respected people in our kingdom.

My father had some sort of idea in his head that he was a king, even though almost everyone in our village knows that he is just the most arrogant, rude person that you will ever meet. Everyone does respect him, however, because he is the mayor of our village. So he is a much respected person, and in turn, wants to keep our family that way.

I wish I could run away, but I would never leave my mother this way. She obeys my father's every command as if she is a servant, and I don't understand how she can do that. I am quiet and shy just as she is, but I would never let someone push me around like the way she is being treated.

I am never allowed to leave the house, except for my "lady lessons" with Lady McCurdy. She is one of the most respectable women in the kingdom, not minding our village. Father says that I must take the lessons so that when he marries me off I "won't be the same little oaf that you have always been," or something along those lines. I don't like to remember the things that he will call me, the things that he will say.

So whenever I am going into town for lessons I spend time with my friends as well. Their parents aren't as dreadful as mine, even though at times Mohini's father can be a bit harsh on her, he won't get nearly as bad as my father. Sometimes I imagine what it would be like if I could travel the world, and see what regular people live like.

We aren't exactly what you would call normal. In a way our people remind me of the Amish that I once read about, being cut off from society and all. We are a bit modern; some people have televisions, cell phones, or computers, things along those lines. I know that my father would die if he saw one of those items in our home.

Sometimes a special child will be born to a set of parents who carries special….skills, you could call it. It doesn't stop at just one gift; they keep appearing throughout your life. They show up the most when you are in your adolescent or teenage years.

I am lucky enough to be one of those special children, even though my other powers haven't showed up. I can mimic voices, and I have to say that it is a very enjoyable gift. I used to use it to play tricks on my father, or the mean servants that used to work in our home. I would never bother my mother with it; I respected her way more than my father even back then. She had a way of making people feel good about themselves. I think that I might've gotten skills because my mother has them. She won't tell me exactly what she can do, but I know that she can see into people. I think that you would call it X-ray vision or something like that. That is why she is the village healer and runs the hospital training other people to become healers like her.

It never said that my father approved of this, however. He believes that women don't need to be educated as a man should. I dream of running off to university to study English Literature, perhaps become an author, but my father only laughed when I mentioned this to him. My brother, Stephan, was the only one who would listen. We would hide in the servant's quarters together and I would write stories while he would illustrate them. He didn't have any skills, but he was sent off to university and had graduated several years ago. He currently resides with his wife, Melissa, and their daughter, Stephanie, in the kingdom's capitol.

So I will now put my skills at storytelling to use, and tell you my story. It all started when I had been sitting at the long dining table in the dining room, watching one of our maids, Linda, polish the silverware. She was by far my favorite, the one that I would go to for advice and all. She also knew about my sneaking off to meet Charlie and Mohini all of the time.

I had been writing away in one of my many notebooks, this one being for the poems and song lyrics that I wrote. I would sing to myself at night, making use of the guitar that my brother had given me for my fifteenth birthday. That was another thing that my father didn't know about.

"Olivia!" I suddenly heard his voice in the large house that we lived in. Linda looked up, her graying hair tumbling out of the hat she wore. "Did you hear that echo?" She joked, looking up into the air. I sighed and started walking towards the sound of my father's voice. Linda was born in the mainland, or the United States. Our land was located somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. We live were most people call the Bermuda Triangle. We have secret ways of getting in and out. Usually people who were not originated from our land drown here, on boats that get sucked into the triangle. They are usually given two choices: To die, or to join our small nation.

I almost tripped as I ran into the parlor, where I saw my mother sitting with a tea cup in her hand, and Miss Fine sitting next to her, doing the same. There were a few servants standing at the back of the room. I hated how my father treated them. I didn't even like the idea of servants; I thought that everyone should be treated equal. Usually it was the people who were shipwrecked here that became servants, which were many.

"Olivia!" My father exclaimed with a smile when he spotted me. I smiled hesitantly in return. My father didn't usually act like this, smiling at people. I knew that this meant that he wanted something from me. He pulled me into a hug. "What are you doing running in the house?" He hissed into my ear. "What have those lessons been doing for you?" He wondered to himself. He pulled back, and led me towards the company that we had.

I tried to move into a swift curtsy as I had seen Lady McCurdy so many times, but I ended up stumbling and almost falling over. I reminded myself not to stoop so low next time and I decided on a head bob instead. My mother smiled at me, and she made me want to smile along with her cherry colored cheeks and twinkling brown eyes, the blonde hair that I had inherited from her. I had been told that I looked like her more than I did my father, which I enjoyed greatly. She was a woman in my life that I would want to be like. She was a wonderful person, but if only she could learn to stand up for herself. I had heard that people separated on the mainland all of the time. What was so different here?

I took a seat in the seat next to my mother, wondering why my father had called me himself. Usually he sent a servant to do it. "It is such a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Olivia." Oh, how I disliked when people would call me that. "Please, I would prefer if you would call me Olivia," I corrected her. I was met with a glare from my father, who was now sitting next to Miss Fine. "Lady Olivia," she started again, her gray hair showing a bit outside of her bonnet. "I understand that your sixteenth birthday is to be celebrated in a matter of seven days," She said, as if she were announcing an ad like the men in town did.

I nodded slowly. "Yes, it is. My birthday is in three days," I said in return. My mother squeezed my hand, and I looked at her with confused eyes. My father took over from there. "Miss Fine, as you know, is a widow of five years. Her son, Sir Scott, is ten and seven years of age. We think that he is an excellent suitor." He said, staring at me with regal eyes.

I gulped, and asked the question even though I already knew what the answer would be. "An excellent suitor for what?" I asked in a small voice. My father glanced at my mother before answering. "An excellent suitor as a husband, what else? Sixteen is an eligible age to marry."

**Should I continue?  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the support on the first chapter! Sorry, this is an alternate universe, thanks to Firestar'sniece for pointing that out.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth <strong>

**Olivia POV**

I stormed out of the room, sounding like an elephant, ignoring my manners. I didn't care what anyone thought what type of wife I would be based on how I walked. Once I was outside I ran and hid in our neighbor, Hanna's barn where I was sure that no one would look for me. I threw myself onto a stack of hay and tried to think about how I felt. The odd part was that I _didn't know_ how I felt; I think that I was angry but upset at the same time.

I didn't know what to do, so I just buried my head in my hands and screamed.

**Stella POV**

I woke up to see a woman standing over me with a bowl full of something. It might have been me, but she looked like she was wearing a dress from colonial times, with a bonnet looking thing over her head. When I tried to sit up, she pushed me down onto the cot that I lay on. I opened my mouth to say something smart to her, but she held her finger to her lips.

I watched as a man entered the room. I sat up again, and this time the lady didn't push me back down. I looked around for my mother and saw that she lay on a cot similar to mine. The man was dressed as if he was in colonial times, too, but he wasn't wearing a dress like the woman, obviously. He had on a fancy ruffled coat and his brown hair was in a ponytail. "I would advise you all to listen to what I am about to say," He said, flashing a cold glare to everyone in the room.

"You have crashed on our island, which your people might be foolish enough to call the Bermuda Triangle. I will not beat about the bush; you will be given two choices. You can either be murdered in the town square or you can join our civilization." He said, looking around the room. My mother spoke up. "What is your civilization, exactly?" She asked, sitting up in her cot. The man didn't look at her as he walked in a different direction. "For one thing, most women in our civilization do not have a say in business matters such as this one." He said coldly. Mom opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

I honestly wanted to get off of this cot and punch that guy in the face, but I couldn't move my arms or my legs anymore. I was starting to feel freaked out; this seemed like something you would see in a scary cult movie. He turned to my father. "I will not explain any more than I already have. Make your choice. You have approximately twenty three seconds." He looked up at the wall, where a clock randomly appeared. I looked at my father, my fear showing in my eyes. I was freaked out.

"I choose to live in your….civilization with my family." He said, and I could hear his voice shaking. I expected us to all get off of the cots and go run off into some city, but instead I saw a blinding white light. It seemed as if we were dying right then and there, but then I noticed that we were in a room, all made of wood after a moment. I turned my head, and tried to move my limbs, which worked now. I turned to look at my mother, who lay next to me on the wooden ground.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" I asked, looking at my father, Wen and my mother. "Stella!" My father admonished. "What? I know that everyone was thinking it." I pointed out. "Well, the last thing I remember, we were on the boat cruising the Atlantic," Wen pointed out. I nodded, thinking it over. "So all of those times that I read about those hidden civilizations, it was all true?" My father asked no one in particular, getting up onto his feet. Sometimes when he got all 'eco-explorer' it really annoyed me. "Well, now we are a part of this 'hidden civilization'. Great. But you saw the way that guy spoke to mom. It must suck here." I pointed out.

My father looked around the small cabin that we were in, and walked over to one of the windows. Those were what I thought were cool; they were just openings in the wall without any glass or anything. I felt the breeze cool the room. "So is this, like, a colonial camp or something, like that thing Dad took us to when I was nine?" Wen asked, getting up. I turned to Mom and she nodded reluctantly. She opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. I felt bad for her; she just kept on getting interrupted over and over again today.

We all looked at each other, deciding who should be the one to answer the door. We were in this weird new place, and we had no idea what was going on. So, of course, I was the one to walk over and open the door. Instead of there being, oh, I don't know, an alien monster outside of the door, there was a guy around my age standing outside who was dressed in a crisp white shirt, a blue vest, and brown legging looking things. He, too, had long brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, only his didn't seem as long.

I watched as his chocolate brown eyes looked at me up and down, staring a little longer at the blonde highlights and odd style of my hair, the multiple piercings on my ear. He cleared his throat and finally started to speak. "Uh, my father sent me over to tell your family that there is clothing in the wardrobe. You can thank my mother for the food in the cupboard." He didn't say anything else, just turned away and started to leave. "Wait!" I called out. He turned around to look at me. "Yes?"

I might've been high when this happened, because of shock and everything, but he was pretty cute. I like the way that he seemed pretty polite; something that I wasn't most of the time. "Your dad was the freaky man in the room full of cots?" I asked. He started to blush, and hurried away from the cabin, ignoring my question. I huffed and turned back into the cabin, where Wen was staring at me with an amused grin. "You know that you sounded like a mentally insane person, right?" He asked, trying not to laugh. I stuck my tongue out at him like the mature young adult that I am and walked back into the cabin.

"We heard. Clothes in the wardrobe and food in the cupboard." My mother said with a smile. I looked around the cabin. "So," I stared. "How long are we going to be living here?" I asked, dreading the answer. My parents looked at each other, and then looked at me. "Who knows?" My mother answered with a tentative smile. I knew that she was trying to put on a good face for Wen and me, and that she had no idea what to do, either. "But think of all of the things that we could learn while we are here!" Dad exclaimed, and I sighed as Wen rolled his eyes. Dad was always looking on the bright side of things, and it was aggravating.

My mom was now walking around the cabin. It wasn't that small, but it wasn't large, either. She walked towards the back of the one room, where there stood a giant wardrobe. I walked over until I stood next to her. "The only time that I have heard of a wardrobe was in that book about those British kids and the secret world that I had to read in sixth grade." I breathed, looking at the giant red wardrobe with the gold detail. My mother opened the wardrobe to reveal six dresses, with a straw hat and two bonnets, and six white shirts, three black slacks, and three brown slacks, and three different colored vests. I took a look at the bottom of the wardrobe to see four pairs of black shoes that looked like they had come out of a book from colonial times.

My eyes traveled up towards the dresses. "I am not wearing a dress," I stated in a defiant voice, daring anyone to challenge me. My father sighed. "Stella, here, women and girls wear dresses and skirts. Your mother is going to wear one," He pointed out. I turned to look at my mother, who didn't seem too thrilled by the idea either. My father let out a gulp of air. "Look. It was either live here like this, or we all die. Which would you rather have? We won't be here that long, maybe a couple of months, years…" His voice trailed off with the looks that Wen and I gave him.

"What?"

"No IPod for a couple of _years?" _Wen practically screamed. I folded my arms across my chest. "How are we supposed to live?" I exclaimed rather dramatically.

Dad gave Mom a glance, asking for some help. "Kids, there is music here. It might be a little different, but…." She looked at our faces again and stood up. "Why don't we all go into the town?" She asked. "There's a town?" I stumbled out of my mouth. Mom nodded. "I saw one when I was looking outside of the window." She pointed to a hallway behind her. "There are bedrooms down there, and a loft upstairs, where one, or the both of you can sleep." She said.

"Let's get changed into these new clothes, and then meet new people. They might be able to help us a little. I am sure we are not the first people to have this happen to us," She pointed out in a motherly tone of voice. Wen and I looked at each other and shrugged. "Stella can go and chase after that dude who was outside of the house." He teased me. I blushed madly. My father arched an eyebrow, and my mother smiled knowingly.

My mother grabbed a dress, the size of shoes that fit her best, and the straw hat. Wen and Dad picked out white shirts, and slacks. Wen had black ones while Dad had brown ones, and Wen had a green vest while Dad just chose a shirt. They both grabbed shoes, and headed up towards the loft on the ladder. "This is pretty cool up here. You should check it out when you are changed, Stella." Wen called once he was up. My mother led me down the hallway to a bathroom that had a toilet, mirror, cabinet and sink. For one thing, I was glad that this place had _at least_ a normal toilet, but I wondered where the shower or bathtub was. I turned to my mother with worry in my face.

She gave me a look filed with pity, but she understood. "They didn't show back then, just used scented water. I guess this place is the same." She shrugged, pretending not to care. I knew that she did. Mom loved her morning showers, her alone time.

The back of the house didn't really look like a cabin anymore; it actually looked like a real house that I might have seen back in when we lived in Pennsylvania. There weren't really homes like this in California, where we had lived before….this place. There were two bedrooms, one with a queen sized bed and flower wallpaper, and another with a single bed and the same type of wallpaper. My mother changed into her dress quickly, and turned her back to me. "Could you do up my buttons?" She asked. So you needed someone to help you to get dressed each morning?

I forgot to mention all of the underwear and stockings that my mother had to get on. A shift, garters, and petticoats, not to mention stockings. When she was fully dressed in her yellow dress she turned to me. "Aren't you going to dress?" She asked, sounding like one of _them _already. I gave her my famous evil grin. Instead of wearing the long dress like she was, I took my pocket knife out of my sweatshirt pocket, took my white shift, and cut it so that it was not so long. My mother gasped, but I just smiled in delight. I threw the shift on, and instead of wearing a skirt I wore a pair of slacks like Wen and Dad were wearing. My mother just stared at me. "Stella…" He voice trailed off.

"What?" I asked, admiring my outfit as I pulled on the shoes. "Well, you heard that man. He made it sound as if women were….it sounds as if they are pretty oppressive on women here." She said softly. "_Most _women was what he said," I pointed out. I motioned to my outfit. "I am going to be one of the women who aren't like everyone else." I stated with a smile. My mother looked at me warily. "Okay," she finally decided. "Go check out the loft; your brother wants you to see. I am going to head into town." She said, walking towards the door. I waved as she left.

I climbed the wooden ladder up to the loft, which was basically a wooden platform above the rest of the house that was filled with hay. I got a feeling that this was supposed to be in a barn somewhere, but I didn't think that there was a barn anywhere near by….  
>Wen was sitting on a cube of hay dressed up like the guy I had seen outside a few minutes ago, except Wen had on slacks instead of leggings... and because Wen didn't have a ponytail.<p>

Wen stared at me for a moment and then burst out laughing. "What?" I exclaimed, walking over to his seat and pushed him off, his body making a loud thud on the wood. "Who's laughing now?" I laughed. He sat up and looked at me again. "Stella, you realize that you should be wearing a dress, right?" He asked, eyeing my outfit. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to speak, but Wen just shook his head. "I don't need to hear the loophole that you came up with." He sighed.

"So, what do you wanna do?" He asked, leaning on my stack of hay. I sighed. "I guess we should try and meet people, if what Dad says is true and we are going to be here for a few years don't you want friends?" I pointed out, already half way down the ladder. Wen shrugged and followed me down. We stood before the door and looked at each other. "Who are you looking at? You're older, so go!" Stella practically threw Wen outside of the door. She held her breath as she followed after him, praying that what was next to come wouldn't be so awful. But, of course, she wasn't completely sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, you only see a little of Olivia in this chapter. But can anyone guess who the guy with brown hair at the door was? I know that you probably have a couple of questions, but I think there will be a few answers in the next one. The next chapter is when….let us just say that Stella and Wen make some new friends. Ha-ha.<strong>

**Thanks to:**

**Your reader (or, my reader, I suppose): Thanks for the push! Do you like the story?**

**Continue: LOL, you know, that review just made me add something to my storyline :p  
>You might see that somewhere in here….<strong>

**Blank reviewer (who seems to follow me everywhere): Thanks! :)**

**Firestar'sniece….Thank you so much for the wonderful review. It helped me to sculpt this and the next chapter out better than they were before. **

**LemonadeMouthLuver2: Well, I am updating, because I certainly do not want to kill you :p**

**And to:**

**Number1LMfan**

**DegrassiGleek22 (who is always there, thank you)**

**For favoring and alerting this story!**

**And just a big thanks to everyone, because even though this story didn't have many hits (about 73, I believe) there was just so much response on the first chapter, and I can't tell you how grateful I am. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for the support on the last chapter, as always. I cannot thank you all enough; it feels so great when I read a review. Did you guys know that Borders is going out of business? I went today and they had this massive sale. Just wanted to let you guys know :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth **

**Olivia POV**

By now I had stopped screaming, and started wandering throughout the town square. It was a place where everyone went; it had everything. Many people sold their goods in stalls, children ran in the streets, and women got caught up in gossip. I had to admit that it was one of my favorite places, even if I was always surrounded by people, and it didn't make me feel comfortable. The sense of community was what I enjoyed.

I was strolling in the streets when I was stopped by Charlie's large, strong hands gripping my skinny little arms. "Olivia!" He exclaimed loudly. I put a finger to my lips and turned my head to see if anyone had heard him, but everyone ignored us. I heaved a sigh of relive. Charlie laughed, but not loudly. "Are you sneaking about again?" He asked, pulling me along in his direction.

I nodded, but didn't return the smile. I felt uncomfortable, as if something were going to happen. I had read about people being able to sense when events would occur in books that I read. "Were you informed that a new family has joined the village?" He asked nonchalantly. It was a common thing for different people to show up on our island, but the rate of new villagers has been going down lately. I suppose that the people of mainland have actually gained some wits about the "Bermuda Triangle".

"A shipwrecked family?" I guessed. That was the main reason for people to show up. Sometimes they would drown, or have a surfing accident, but that wasn't much of a reason. Charlie nodded. "I just checked up on them. There is this girl…she is quite odd." He decided. I grinned. "Has Charles Delgado developed a crush on this odd girl, perhaps?" I joked, and I noticed that his face turned an odd shade of red. "Do not speak in that matter." He mumbled, walking ahead of me.

I hurried to catch up with him. "I am sorry, Charlie. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I apologized, and a small grin returned to Charlie's face. "You didn't hurt my feelings." He said under his breath and I laughed. "So, do you know where Mo is?" I asked, tilting my head up to look at him. Charlie scowled. "She is in a meeting with her father about 'her future'. He wants her to be prepared..." His voice trailed off.

"Be prepared for what? Marriage?" I asked, thinking about the event that had occurred earlier. Charlie studied my face for a moment before answering. "They are discussing the possibility of Mo moving to the main land for some years so that she may study in a medical university." He said quietly. Charlie and Mo both knew about my aspiration to study in a university in the mainland. Suddenly I wished that my father was like Mo's father. He was always so understanding and kind, not caring whether or not his daughter would marry and bring himself closer to the king.

We arrived at Mo's home, but Charlie stopped me outside of the door. "Why did you bring up marriage? Is there anything that you would like to speak to me about?" He asked, with his eyes boring into me. He seemed to always know when something was wrong, and that was one of the reasons that he made such a wonderful friend. I thought for a moment, but shook my head. "I want to speak to the both of you together." I said, motioning towards Mo's house.

Unlike the families of Charlie and me, Mo and her family had shipwrecked on our island when she was but seven years of age. Both of Mo's parents were against the way that our kingdom was run, but there wasn't much they could do about it. The last person to take it up with King Adrian had disappeared; supposedly executed. No one said anything about the laws much nowadays.

Charlie's father was a duke, and was in charge of getting all of the people that crashed on our island a home. I hadn't seen what he did, but I had heard that he would tie people to cots, and give them a choice between life in the village or death, which I couldn't see Charlie's father doing. Of course, he wasn't as kind as Mo's father, but he was polite and followed laws. He did help create these laws, but that wasn't really the point.

Mo lived in a large carriage house just outside of the town square. Her father owned a shop in town, something that you would call a "general store". When they had first arrived on the island they had lived in a small cabin and hadn't had much money, or much of a reputation, but now they were wealthy and a favored family among the village for their kindness, and of course, of their stories of the mainland. Mo didn't remember much of it, but her parents had wonderful stories to tell. My favorites were about the spaceships that went up into space with a corporation called NASA, or some sort.

I knocked lightly on the door, with Charlie at my side. I had no idea whether or not my father was out searching for me. Never mind that. If he did care _at all_, he probably sent some servants to search for me, and they wouldn't get very far. They had no idea of my secret friendships with Charlie and Mo.

Mo opened the door with a smile, her father standing behind her. "Hello," she said with a smile, and turned to her father. "May I go out, father?" She asked, and her father nodded. "Be back by sunset. We are going to have a special celebration dinner." He turned to Charlie and I. "You are both welcome to dine with us." He said with a smile. We left their home with many waves and smiles exchanged with Mr. Banjaree.

Once we were out of the house Charlie and I pounced on Mo as if we were panthers. "What celebration?" Charlie asked with raised eyebrows. Mo looked down at the ground sheepishly. "Well, ah, my parents and I have decided that I am to study at the University of Pennsylvania." She said quietly. When all she was answered with were blank looks from the both of us, she added, "Pennsylvania is a state in the mainland. You remember how my mother and father told you about the fifty states?" She looked between the two of us.

I forced a smile on my face. "I am so happy for you, Mo!" I threw my arms around her and she laughed. "Mister Bright will take us." She said. Charlie stared at her. "The elder who sits down by the creek all day?" He asked with incredulous eyes. Mo laughed. "He helps people get into the mainland, Charlie. He is the only one who knows how to do so, and we want to leave before the man….passes. He is quiet old, you know." She pointed out. I laughed at her statement. "So your parents will be coming along with you?" I asked, trying not to sound jealous. Mo nodded. "We will leave in seven days. Mister Bright will take my father's store as payment." She exclaimed.

"Mo, we are both going to miss you." Charlie pointed out quietly. Mo gave him a smile. "You two are welcome to come with us. Ask your parents; they might agree." She offered. I shook my head. "I doubt that my parents will. My father has arranged a marriage for me with _Sir Scott Pickett._" I spit the name out of my teeth. "My mother doesn't stand up for herself, much less her daughter." Mo and Charlie stopped walking abruptly and stared at me. "He betrothed you to an older man?" Mo asked in a voice that I had never heard her use before.

I nodded. "He is seventeen years of age, just one older than me. My father seems to love the idea." I said quietly. Charlie shook his head. "You are just sixteen. You want to study at a university. To travel. Marriage isn't something that you should be doing now." He said softly. I shook my head to stop my tears. "Tell this to my father." I whispered. Mo rubbed my back and Charlie held my hand. "It will even out in the end. We will get you out of this." Charlie promised.

I nodded. "You two are such wonderful friends." I said as I started walking again, but stopped when I saw Charlie bump into another boy and they both fell to the ground.

**Stella POV**

"Hey, try and watch where you're going!" I yelled as Wen and the guy with the brown ponytail fell to the ground. I looked up and saw that there were two girls with him. One of them had blonde hair that was braided into a long braid, and brown eyes. She had big cheeks, and her face kind of reminded me of a chipmunk, but just a bit.

The other girl looked like an Indian, which was odd, because I didn't know that there were Indians in colonial villages. She had long black hair that hung past her shoulders. They both wore dresses that looked pretty expensive; the blonde one with puffy sleeves and the other with gold silk detail. Unlike other women that I had seen in the town square, these girls didn't wear straw hats or bonnets.

Wen got up from the ground, and the brown-haired guys looked at me with angry eyes. "I should watch where _I _am going? I think that you should speak to your boyfriend-" I cut him off right then and there. "He's _not_ my brother." I hissed, my teeth clenched. I always had a way of getting upset quickly. Charlie's eyebrows rose in amusement. "Charlie, stop." The blonde one said in a small voice. I wondered if women were really this quiet back then.

I noticed that all three of them were staring at my outfit like I was some sort of crazy person. I turned around in a circle and struck a stupid pose. "Do I look good?" I asked, sounding like a diva. They still stared at me, and Wen and I shared a look. "If he is not your brother, then who is he?" The Indian one spoke up. I was about to say something about a society of kidnappers, and how I would never share any of my personal information with any of them, but Wen spoke before I could. "I'm her brother." He said simply.

There was a silence that followed and I could tell that they were all taking in Wen's strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes, and the freckles that were on his face and my brown hair, (not to mention the blonde highlights), brown eyes, and tanned skin. The only thing that made us have any resemblance to each other was the eyes, and even those looked different.

"You look nothing alike." The guys stated. I scoffed. "I'm aware of that, Captain Obvious."  
>The guy looked confused at what I had said, but brushed it off. "We were like best friends when we were younger, and then… there was an <em>accident<em>, so my parents adopted her." Wen exclaimed calmly. I turned to him and gave him a _why are you giving out my personal info_ face, but he ignored me.

The Indian girl's mouth dropped open. "Oh! I am so sorry. But I see that you have a good family to take care of you." She said with a small smile. I ignored it. I turned around and started walking back towards the cabin, pulling Wen's arm. "Wen," I whined when I found that he wouldn't budge. I sighed and started walking back to the cabin.

I turned around to call something out to Wen, and was surprised when I saw the four of them sitting on a ledge, talking and laughing. A quick thought passed through my mind: '_What if they aren't like Anna and Ben. Maybe they'll actually stick around for a while, like Wen.' _But the thought faded quickly. That was how I had thought when I was seven. No, my parents weren't coming back for me. I glanced back at the group again, Wen waving me over, the Indian girl smiling a broad smile now. And suddenly, I had a feeling that these people would be some of the few people in my life that would stick around for a while.

**What did you guys think? You kind of get a glimpse into Stella's past, I suppose. The next chapter will be looking into the past a bit more, Olivia's engagement, Mo leaving, and the friendships forming. Any thoughts, comments? Please let me know. **

**I will be in Florida for a week, so sorry if I don't update. I promise that I'll be writing, I just don't know if I'll get a chance to upload.**

**Thanks to:**

**Firestar'sniece: I understand how you feel. Don't worry; Stella is going to straighten out this village :)**

**Blank reviewer1: Thank you so much! I will, I promise.**

**Blank reviewer2: Thank you!**

**DegrassiGleek22: OMGOMGOMG I loved this review! So beautifully constructed! Thank you! I think that your questions will be answered better in the next chapter :)**

**Littlepurpledoggie: I will!**

**Daydreamwritergirl: You were the only one who guessed! And correctly! I present you with a bundle of virtual roses!**

**Blank reviewer3: Abby! I enjoy that name. So I'll call you Abby, if you review again. Thank you for reviewing, even though you don't have an email! I really appreciate it! **

***presents with virtual roses***

**Anyway, thanks a lot! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I have decided that since school will be starting next month, I want to try and get a decent amount of writing done. We'll see how this turns out…**

**But anyway, I apologize for any typos. I hope that I answer some more questions in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth**

**Olivia POV**

The boy, whose name I just found out was Wendell; his sister started walking back towards us. I wondered why she did not like us, but also why she dressed so oddly. She looked as if she had taken a knife across all of her clothes and…taken some of her brother's clothing as well. I wondered what the other women in town would say, what they would think.

I looked over at Mo and her eyebrows rose. I could not tell what she was thinking about, but I was thinking about going home later. My father did not approve of Mo and Charlie, so I could only imagine how he felt about, um, _Wen _and his sister, who didn't look anything like him. My father would be disturbed by that. He did not like things to be different about people; to him, if everyone tried to stay the same, things would be easier.

I noticed that the girl took small steps as she walked towards us, as if she were debating whether or not to come towards us. After a while, she was hovering over us all, with an awkward smile on her face. She held out a tan colored hand out to us, but I was not sure what she expected us to do with it. "I'm Stella," She introduced herself. My eyes traveled over to Charlie, who stared at the hand confusedly.

The girls' eyebrows furrowed. "You shake it," She offered, noticing the confused expressions on our faces.

**Stella POV  
><strong>The Indian girl smiled brightly as she took my hand and shook it slowly. She had a firm grip, which was something that I didn't expect. Didn't the women around her just sit around and knit sweaters for the men? The boy and the blonde girl still sat and stared at me, as if they were calculating. What was so confusing about a handshake?

"Why do you shake it?" The boy asked, making eye contact with me for the first time that day. I dropped my hand down to my side and thought for a moment. "I honestly don't know why." I said with a chuckle. I turned to Wen. "Any ideas?" I asked. Wen shook his head. "Just something we do back were we're from, bro," He said casually, as he often was about things.

The boy's eyebrows rose again; it seemed as if they had never gone back to normal. "_Bro_? What is a bro?" He asked. I had to bite my lip from laughing. "Bro. Short for brother…" My voice trailed off as I turned to Wen. "Technically, it is a guy thing. They use it as greeting, I guess. Any thoughts, Wen?" I asked, sitting down beside my brother.

Wen shrugged again. "Not really."

**Mo POV  
><strong>Things were beginning to be awkward now, because none of us had anything to say to each other. I had enjoyed shaking the girl's hand; it had reminded me of some time when I had been a child, though I could not remember clearly. I couldn't remember many of my childhood in the mainland clearly at all. So the girl's name was Stella and the boy's name was Wen. Interesting names.

We all sat awkwardly again, so I decided to step in. "My name is Mohini, but I am usually called Mo for short." I turned to look at Charlie and Olivia. Charlie was suddenly interested at the cobblestone streets, and Olivia stared into space as she usually did when she met new people. Or she would just stare into space at any time and think about "things", as she described them. I suppose if anyone where to do that sort of thing, it would be Olivia.

I gestured to Olivia and Charlie, who sat on either side of me on the curb. "These are my friends Olivia and Charlie." Charlie still stared at the two, but Olivia offered a small smile. At least she was trying.

**Stella POV**

Mom said to get out and meet people. Well, okay, we had met people. People that so far wouldn't speak about anything, only stared into space, and wouldn't get up off of the curb. Things were getting creepy with the guy-Charlie, I think his name was- started staring at my face. I shifted uncomfortably. "So," Wen started. "What type of music do you guys like to listen to?" I hated the tone of his voice, sort of like he was just trying to make time go by quicker. He pulled his IPod out of his pocket and I almost jumped for joy. I had forgotten that things like IPods existed after being here for so long.

"What is that?" Charlie asked, his eyes slightly widening at the sight of Wen's IPod touch. Wen had been tapping on it before, now he looked up and saw the curiosity on Charlie's face, as well as Olivia's. He looked back at me with incredulous eyes. "No way. You guys have never seen an IPod?" He asked, sounding shocked. Olivia shook her head. "Should we have seen one before?" Charlie asked. I turned to look at the Indian one, Mo, who-so far- was my favorite at the moment.

"Have you ever seen an IPod before?" I asked, my voice becoming wary. Mo took a look at Wen's IPod. "I have heard of the term, and I suppose that you could say that my father owns one. It isn't as advanced as that one, however." She pointed out. One of my eyebrows rose. "Advanced? That is a model from 2009, and mine is from 2008. We were gonna get new ones..." My voice trailed off as a thought came to me. "Guys, what year is it?" I asked them.

Now the blonde's-Olivia-eyebrows rose. "It is the year of 2011. Isn't it the same year on the mainland?" She asked as if _I _were the crazy one here. I nodded and sat down next to Wen on the curb. "Yeah, its 2011 back home." I looked over Wen's shoulder and saw that he was scrolling through his music. I grabbed the IPod, wishing that I hadn't left mine back at the cabin, and selected a Nicki Minaj song.

You didn't even have to wait thirty seconds into Super Bass; the confused faces were unanimous. "What exactly does she mean when she says that this person is like 'Pelican Fly'?" Olivia asked; her face slightly more thoughtful than confused. Charlie had a faraway sort of grin on his face. "I love the beat in the background." He exclaimed. I was surprised when he jumped up, grabbed a few sticks, and starting drumming on the wall on one of the buildings that loomed nearby.

I was about to say something smart, but I stopped myself. "Whoa, dude. You're pretty good!" I started jamming out to the drumming that he was making-or attempting. Mo laughed at my dancing, and Olivia giggled. Wen bobbed his head to the beat. "Do you guys have drummers here?" He asked, turning to Olivia. You could say that I was surprised when she started to blush, but I wasn't really. My brother could have that effect on girls.

"At times young men will drum on large drums during wars, or speeches, or town gatherings, but nothing like that we are hearing now." She explained in her quiet voice. I grinned. "Is Charlie usually that young man?" I asked in my 'know-it-all' voice. Mo nodded, but she seemed to be thinking about something. "I'll be back." She said as she stood up and started scurrying in a random direction. I never did understand how women in dresses could run, let alone scurry. They looked like hamsters. Poor hamsters in clothing that looked like potato sacks.

We were back to silence again. I mean, Charlie was still drumming, but quietly now. Wen was now playing Angry Birds, and he couldn't have music playing because he needed to "focus." Olivia leaned over his shoulder and watched as the computer pixels danced across the screen. She was such a poor, deprived soul.

Mo appeared after a while, with a black case in her hand, and one on her back. She hurried over to the spot where we were all gathered, a smile on her face. She now officially creped me out along with the others. "What's in the case?" I asked, gestured to the sleek, black case in her hand. She set it on the ground and opened it up excitedly, revealing a violin. "You play violin?" I asked. Mo nodded happily. "I never played in in public before because-I was afraid. But your brother is playing the music performed by that singer-" She looked over and noticed Wen teaching Olivia how to play Angry Birds. "Well, he _was. _Charlie is 'drumming'." She pulled the violin out of the case and started playing.

At first I was bored by the sound of her violin, but I grew to enjoy it. She sounded like a professional, and Charlie's drumming continued to become louder.

Mo's playing stopped as she shrugged the other case off of her shoulders. "Do either of you play the guitar?" She asked, seeming pretty excited now. I nodded as she helped me to open the case. "These were some of the things that we have kept since we shipwrecked here when I was younger." She explained, handing the guitar to me.

Well, that made me feel better about using her family's guitar.

I started strumming a random tune, and I heard Mo's Bo strumming across the strings on her violin. Olivia and Wen looked up at us, and Charlie started drumming closer and louder. I was happy to see that Olivia's face lit up, even though I didn't know her. Wen started tapping on his IPod again, and he started playing on the tiny keyboard on the screen. Mom and Dad used to make us take lessons when we were younger-piano hadn't gone well with me, so guitar it had been.

We looked like a bunch of freaks with our weird little instruments, but I knew that we sounded a bunch of freaks. Olivia was the only one who wasn't doing anything, just sitting in the middle of us. I walked over to her, the music filling my soul and making me feel better. Even if we were stuck on this island, we still had music. Music would help us to get through this.

"Come on, Olivia! Do you play an instrument?" I asked, raising my voice above the music that we were creating. Olivia smiled lightly. "I sing a bit." She said softly. I turned to Wen, dancing as I strummed. "What's a song that we could play that Olivia could sing?" I asked.

I didn't notice as people started crowding around us. It was the time that people were eating dinner, so there weren't many people, but still enough. Wen shrugged. "What do you like to sing, Olivia?" He asked, not stopping the music that came from the tiny keyboard, even if it was small. We were all surprised when Olivia randomly broke out into song, as if we were in some sort of musical.

_Can you see me?_

_'Cause I'm right here_

_Can you listen?_

_'Cause I've been trying to make you notice_

_What it would mean to me to feel like somebody_

_We've been on our way to nowhere_

_Trying so hard to get there _

_And I say oh!_

_We're gonna let it show_

_We're gonna just let go of everything holding back our dreams_

_And try to make it come alive_

_C'mon let it shine so they can see_

_We were meant to be somebody _

_Somebody, yeah _

_Somehow, Someday, Someway, Somebody _

I surprised myself as I started singing backup, repeating some of the words that she said. They sounded so right, and so perfect for this moment. Where did she come up with this song? I listened as she broke into another verse.

_I'm so tired of being invisible_

_But I feel it, yeah_

_Like a fire below the surface_

_Trying to set me free_

_Burning inside of me_

_'Cause were standing on the edge now_

_It's a long way down_

We broke into the chorus together, with all of us girls helping Olivia with some of the lyrics and even the guys adding their own twist to it. I was surprised at how much Wen could add to the song with that little keyboard of his, but Mo's violin helped a lot. Olivia walked around as she sang, as if she were speaking to us all when she did.

_We will walk out of this darkness_

_Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun_

_Ohohohohoh _

_And when we fall, we fall together_

_Till we get back up and we will rise as one_

_Ohohohohoh _

_And I say oh! _

_We're gonna let it show _

_We're gonna just let go of everything holding back our dreams_

_And try to make it come alive_

_C'mon let it shine so they can see_

_We were meant to be somebody _

_Somebody, yeah _

_Somehow, Someday, Someway, Somebody _

We ended the song with a bang. "Oh, my gosh. We sounded so completely wonderful!" Mo exclaimed happily. Wen nodded in agreement. "Charlie, you're a drummer, dude. Defiantly." Charlie beamed at this complement, throwing his now broken drum sticks to the ground. I smiled. "The drummer controls the beat, man." I added, slapping him on the back. He laughed nervously. "Try to tell that to my father." He mumbled. I didn't ask anything, because I was trying to enjoy this moment.

Olivia looked as if she were going to throw up as I turned to her. "Olivia, you were amazing! I have never met anyone who could sing as well as you!" I surprised myself by giving her a small hug. "Olivia, did you write that?" Mo asked, putting her violin away in its case. Olivia nodded; a broad smile on her face. "I sang in front of people." She whispered. "One of my private songs."

"And you were _amazing._" Charlie exclaimed, walking over to us. Mo looked at Wen and me for a moment after we had both put her guitar away in the case. "You know, I would be honored if _all _of you would join me for dinner tonight." She said, looking at all of us with a smile. I turned to look up at Wen, who shrugged. "We'll ask our parents." I said with a small smile. It didn't meant that were best friends just because we had jammed out together.

* * *

><p>I remember that as we had walked back to the cabin, people pointed and whispered at us as if we were a bunch of freaks, which we probably weird. I didn't think that things would get much worse than that, because I had been treated that way before. I would be in for a surprise later when I found out how this messed up civilization worked.<p>

**I finally updated! I'm sick in bed, so I have time and no excuse to. Do you guys want to see Ray in this story? I could add him in; I am just not sure about it. Any thoughts?**

**Thank you to:**

**furgil12: Thank you! I had a good time.**

**LemonadeMouthLuver2: LOL thanks. I want the pairings to be Wen/ Olivia, Charlie/ Mo or Charlie/ Stella. However the story is going, we'll see :)**

**Firestar'sniece**

**Cissy: thank you!**

**Abby: LOL it makes sense. That is what I am setting out to do, plus a new story. I am a busy bee.**

**Daydreamwritergirl: LOL, don't worry, she will. Make sure not to water the plants too much :p**


	5. Author's Note

So…hello to all. I haven't updated in FOREVER and I am going through all of my stories to see which ones are going to be continued so...does anyone want me to continue this story? I don't want to write up a chapter and no one is going to read...I understand that I have been gone a long time so I just want to see who is still reading.

Thanks :)


End file.
